Yuri Bakura
Yuri Bakura (獏良 百合, Bakura Yuri) is an EX-Ranked Duelist hailed from the rural country, Roran, a new founded country located at the middle of China and Japan, a country which is practicing constitutional monarchy ruling system. He is one of the Prince of the Country, numbering at sixth amidst his siblings. Appearance Yuri has short and spiky blonde hair and a very unique trait; a pair of heterochromia eyes; his left eye is a light blue, while the right is golden. He is usually seen wearing vest at different colors everyday, though he always wear his treasured dark blue furry jacket and dark blue furry jeans whenever he is going out unless it is a sunny day. Yuri is not overly handsome but possesses great charisma, comparable to his great grandfather who was once a very popular man. Personality When he was still a child, he was extremely disgusted with the world and every single humans except his servant and his only biological brother because the real world had condemned him to a bitter childhood. He did not change his views upon the society until he read the letter from his late mother. Since then, he became more optimistic, though he had not fully recovered until his heart was touched and opened by a girl he met from a creche. With his new personality, he became a nice and friendly boy who liked to smile at everyone despite there were nothing worth to smile. Although he was a friendly boy, he preferred others to talk to him first due to his shyness and self-contained personality. Despite this, however, his shyness didn't affect his dueling. Apart from that, he will likely accept any duel requests, whether the duelist is weak or strong, a trait which is gradually disappearing as he grows up. He was also a humble young boy, tended not to show off even though he was a very strong duelist. As a teenager, Yuri becomes a very different people. He is a taciturn young boy, despises smile and laugh very much. As a teenager, who is supposed to like dueling, he is different. He never duel without a proper reason, viewing it as a pointless act which is wasting his precious time. He dislikes fighting, searching for peace since he was a kid. As a child, he had always dreamed of living in an Utopia. However, unlike his former self, he had abandoned his old long wish, instead, he is now seeking for Dystopia as he already gave up on the polluted society. He retained some of his old personality, such as shyness and humbleness. Background Yuri was born as the sixth son of the King of Roran among the Eight Royal Siblings. He grew up in a broken family due to the fact that he was born by another woman of the King. When he was still an infant, his father paid more attention to his elder sons, neglecting him in the process. At the age of three, his biological mother died shortly after giving birth to his younger brother, but not before leaving her last message in the form of letter to him. However, because he was still too young to read the letter, it was kept by her trustworthy servant until it is the right time to distribute it. In the chaotic royal family, he was alienated because he was considered as an outsider. As a result, he was always struggling to live in the dysfunctional family. He had attempted many times on committing suicide as he grew very tired of coping and living in a hopeless life. Most of the times were prevented by his bodyguard, the sole servant of his late mother. In the end, at the age of six, he was given the letter from his bodyguard who hoped to stop her master's son from giving up. As she wished, the letter changed his entire life. He gradually became optimistic and slowly accepting the society. He alongside his brother managed to find happiness from dueling. Although he knew that making friends could fill the cracks of his life, as a royal, he hardly able to befriend with commoners. The only commoner friend he had is Akiko, a girl he met in creche by a pure serendipity. Abilites Dejavu In his generation, he is the forth person to activate this ability, only behind his three siblings. Dejavu grants the ability to foresee the future, inherited from his ancient lineage. He tends to use it on dueling and also real life to reach his objective. By knowing the future, he can change it with ease. He is also one of the four person who have mastered this ability to its second grade. The second grade Dejavu is almost the same with its former, except that it can foresee the future of his imagination. In short, this means he can foresee the future of an imagination scenario, or better known as Parallel World, where everything is possible. The main weakness of the first grade Dejavu is that he can only foresee the designated future and this means he is not sure whether what actions should be done to carve a future he wanted to have. However, the second grade covers this huge weakness. By foreseeing what will happen when an action is done (which couldn't be seen in his world's future), he could easily create a definite future. However, the ability has its limit as well. This ability can only foresee a small amount of future with great strain and cannot be used repetitively. Quotes *(Catchphrase) :Can you see it? *(Philosophy) :Can you see it? The world is polluted, the world is hopeless. Why don't you just stop struggling and accept the fact? *(Summoning Virus Dragon) : Engulfed by the pain and hatred, now unleash yourself from the bottomless hell, Synchro Summon! Virus Dragon! Duelist Stats Deck List * * }} Trivia *"Yuri" (百合) means lily and "Bakura" (獏良) mean auspicious. *According to the Yu-Gi-Oh! W Databook: **Yuri wishes to create an Dystopia and avenge his country. **Yuri's favorite hobby is dueling, dreaming, star watching, and badminton. **Yuri's favorite dish is yam flavored ice-cream. Category:Characters Category:Bakura Yuri Category:Yuri's Character